Allya Talzin
by Eclypss
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... Un mois avant le Blocus de Naboo, une jeune Sorcière de la Nuit attire l'attention des Sith en faisant une arrivée peu ordinaire... Darth Sidious a-t-il vraiment une fille ? Et Darth Plagueis, va-t-il laisser passer l'occasion de changer son destin ? Pardon pour les fautes...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chap 1: Ou l'art de la discrétion...**

Le Sénat Galactique était plein, Sidious écoutait avec lassitude le discours du Chancelier Valorum. Vraiment, cet homme était un incapable. Du coin de l'oeil, il analysa l'attitude de son maitre Darth Plagueis. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi désespéré par la tournure inutile que prenait cette conférence, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissa paraitre. Le grand Muun discutait avec San Hill, un autre Muun Président du clan bancaire intergalactique. Le sénateur de Naboo regarda aussi vers le repulsorpod qui abritait les représentants Néimoïdiens de la Féderation du Commerce. **Bientôt**, pensa-t-il, **très bientôt.**

Il sentit alors une forte altération de la Force, Plagueis lui fit un signe de la tête, lui aussi l'avait ressentit. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder de nouveau le Chancelier Suprême qu'une immense déflagration retentit. Tous les êtres levèrent la tête vers le sommet de la Chambre du Sénat Galactique. Une sorte de trou noir venait de se créer et avec une puissance phénoménale, faisait vibrer d'une façon inquiétante la Force. Des hurlements paniqués fusèrent, Sidious avait dût mal à se maintenir debout et Valorum était aplati sur sa plate forme. Plagueis se tenait aux bords de son repulsorpod pour garder son équilibre et avait les yeux écarquillés. Personne n'arrivait à voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la singularité. Une explosion de lumière sortit du centre du trou et projetta face contre terre tous ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Allongé sur le sol, Sheev Palpatine aperçus une forme humaine inerte tomber du portail de Force droit sur le Chancelier Valorum.

Dans un claquement sec, la singularité disparu emportant les puissantes ondes de Force avec elle. La plus part des sénateurs sortirent dans de grands cris et des gardes avaient entouré l'être qui venait d'apparaitre. Sidious se releva avec souplesse et regarda les gardes du Soleil emporter le corps d'une jeune humaine.

Il rejoignit son maitre dans un couloir vide:

**\- Que c'est-il passé ?**

**\- Il faut que nous trouvions cette humaine.**

**\- D'après Valorum, elle se trouve dans la station médicale d'urgence du Sénat, elle a perdu. connaissance. Savez-vous ce que c'était ? Une tempête de Force ?**

**\- Non, une tempête de Force ne produit pas une telle déformation de la Force. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la station médicale prenant garde à ne pas être vu ensemble. Un soldat rouge leur barra le passage devant la porte coulissante de l'infirmerie.

**\- Nous pouvons entrer.** Fit Hego Damask.

**\- Vous pouvez entrer.** Répéta le soldat.

Il se poussa, au même moment un fracas secoua les murs et la porte n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle se retrouva contre le mur d'en face, laissant sortir en furie une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Hego Damask. Ses yeux trahissaient surprise et respect. Elle aperçus ensuite Sheev Palpatine et ouvrit la bouche. La pâleur de son visage surpris Sidious, il remarqua les tatouages gris clair qui ornaient sa mince figure et compris que c'était une soeur de la nuit. Pourtant ses longs cheveux roux et ses grands yeux bleus n'avaient rien avoir avec les caractéristique physiques des Dathomiriennes. Un droïde médical essaya de l'attraper et elle détala avec une vitesse et une agilité prodigieuse.

Le Muun se toucha le menton.

**\- Elle aborde les tatouages rituels du Clan des Soeurs de la Nuit**. Remarqua-t-il.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas une Dathomirienne. Elle doit être une hybride entre humain et Dathomirien.**

**\- Cela n'explique pas sa puissance...**

**\- Les Soeurs de la Nuit n'en n'ont rien à faire de la politique. Que fait-elle là ?**

**\- Elle vous ressemble. Apprenti.**

Sidious sentit sa trachée se serrer.

**\- Vous ne m'auriez quand même pas cacher que vous aviez une descendance.**

Sidious dût porter ses mains à son cou. Il essaya en vain de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

**\- N...non...**

Plagueis vu grâce à la Force qu'il ne mentait pas et relâcha la gorge de son apprenti. Ce dernier reprit une grande inspiration et maudit le Sith dans sa tête jurant de lui faire payer un jour cet affront.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chap 2 : Ou_****_ comme quoi, boire c'est génétique..._**

Sidious retourna dans son appartement. Heureusement pour Plagueis qu'il avait encore besoin de lui sinon il n'aurait pas hésiter une seconde. Son maitre était devenu gênant depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir lors de la réunion du Cercle Oblique. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop puissants. Il pouvait empêcher les gens de mourir, avait réussit à s'empêcher de vieillir et son corps ne portait plus aucune trace de cicatrice et il n'avait plus besoin de son masque respiratoire.

Il se prit un verre et s'installa dans son grand sofa pourpre. Il repensa à cette fille et à ce qu'elle avait été capable de créer. Il fallait qu'il la trouve avant Plagueis. Il allait envoyer Maul.

Comment ça elle lui ressemblait ? Elle était juste rousse aux yeux bleus. Comme sûrement plus d'une centaine de milliards d'êtres humains vivants dans cette galaxie. Et puis, il n'était pas assez stupide pour concevoir un enfant !

*

Je soufflai un grand coup. Pff... ces foutus droïdes médicaux étaient coriaces. C'était pas comme si je venais de me vider de toute énergie, que je savais où et quand je me trouvais ! Crétins de rebelles ! On les aident et ça détruis le vaisseau ! Par le slip de Darth Bane, ils vont me le payer !

Je me rendis dans le bar le plus proche, ma capuche noire sur la tête. Une table vide dans l'angle ? Parfait. Je sentis gigotter dans ma sacoche, Kun avait bien dût se faire secouer. Le pauvre. Je sortis l'animal qui me lécha amicalement les doigts. C'était une bête de Zilo. Oui, la petite bestiole qui fait 95 mètre de haut faisait actuellement pas plus de 50 centimètres. Ma mère m'avait aidé à confectionner un collier qui permettait de contrôler sa taille. Pratique. Je pouvais l'emmener partout. Je lui avait donner le nom d'un grand Seigneur Sith : Exar Kun. Par contre mon père ne supportait pas cette idée, "un manque de respect" disait-il. Pfff... Les Sith...

Un droïde serveur s'approcha.

**\- Les animaux ne sont pas autori...**

**\- Lui est autorisé.**

Il sembla réfléchir et il eut un blanc.

**\- Lui est autorisé. Vous désirez ?**

Non d'une bouse de Bantha ! J'avais bien cru que ça n'allait pas marcher. Je n'avais tellement plus d'énergie.

**\- Sert moi un Korva et du lait bleu pour lui.**

Il repartit en cuisine. Je m'étirai en repensant à mon arrivée... heu ...originale au Sénat. J'étais tranquillement en train de quitter Coruscant dans mon vaisseau quand une troupe de rebelles m'a prit part surprise. Ils ont fait explosé mon vaisseau ces Rancors ! J'avais voulu me téléporter mais apparemment, ça a raté... Bon... Bilan de la situation :

\- J'étais sur Coruscant, près du Sénat et recherchée par les gardes et les droïdes médicaux.

-J'étais quelque part avant la disparition de Maul car Darth Plagueis était encore en vie. Donc mon père était sénateur... j'allais pouvoir scouater chez lui. D'ailleurs, j'avais failli ne pas le reconnaître !

Tandis que je sirotai mon verre d'alcool, je me sentis observée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif en direction d'une table reculée. Une silhouette encapuchonnée me fixait de ses yeux jaunes : Maul.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chap 3 : Ou comment rester crédible..._**

Maul était en colère. Son maître l'avait envoyé retrouver et surveiller une adolescente. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à s'entrainer pour combattre les Jedi, il se retrouvait à jouer les baby sitters. Assis dans un coin reculé d'un bar, il l'observait. Elle n'était pas très grande en taille et était très mince. Il pouvait pourtant distinguer derrière ses vêtements noirs, des muscles fins et puissants. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qui lui semblait familier. Son visage avait des traits fins et une blancheur surprenante. Quelques légers tatouages gris qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ornaient sa jolie figure. Sa chevelure rousse était retenu en un chignon désordonné. Il fallait bien dire qu'il n'était pas désagréable de la regarder.

Elle lui sourit. Il jura silencieusement, elle l'avait repéré. Elle prit son étrange animal sous le bras, son verre et s'installa à sa table. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Si elle savait qui il était...

**\- Bonjour Maul !**

Il la dévisaga l'oeil mauvais. Elle connaissait son nom...

**\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça...**

Elle sourit de plus belle.

**\- Comment connais- tu mon nom ? **Lui lança-t-il avec une once de menace dans sa voix.

**\- Et bien, disons qu'ici on ne se connait pas. Du moins... pas encore...**

*

Darth Sidious, venait de recevoir une holotransmission de son apprenti, il avait retrouver _sa_ trace. Après lui avoir demander ou plutôt ordonner de _la _surveiller, il décida de regarder sur l'holonet l'apparition du trou noir. Il choisit une vidéo et l'analysa avec attention. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la puissance du phénomène. Au bout de la troisième fois, un détail attira son attention. Juste après que la fille soit tombée, un autre objet long et noir était sortit et s'était perdu dans la grandeur de la Chambre du Sénat Galactique. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve . En faisant des recherches approfondies, il appris que l'objet avait était retrouvé et placé au centre d'analyse scientifique où il subissait actuellement de nombreux tests. Il s'autorisa un rictus : il savait maintenant comment la faire venir à lui.

*

Maul me regardait avec une lueur de méfiance et de haine, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je sentais que le moindre faux pas pouvait m'être fatal. Et dire qu'on était si proche... Dans mon clan il était mal vu que la chef ait des enfants. Ma mère avait embrouillé l'esprit d'une des soeurs : Kycina ; qui pensa alors que Savage était son fils. Fut venu ensuite Maul et Feral, des jumeaux. Kycina voulut sauver Maul de l'esclavage mais en vain.

C'est lui qui m'avait enseigné l'art du combat à double lames et qui m'avait ramené Kun d'un de ses voyages.

**\- Qui es-tu ? **me demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

**\- Allya Talzin ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ly. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles là d'où je viens.**

À l'annonce de mon nom de famille il fronça les yeux.

**\- Tu es la fille de Talzin ?**

**\- Tout à fait !**

Son ton s'adoussit, enfin, pour le personnage qu'est Maul...

**-D'où me connais-tu ?**

**\- Alors ça, tu vas jamais me croire.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Chap 4: Ou comment retomber sur ses pattes..._**

Le sénateur eut un rictus intérieur. La petite avait commit une grossière erreur... Grâce à ses relations il avait put facilement retrouver l'objet tombé de la singularité. C'était une arme. Bien que le technicien qui l'avait examinée avait été incapable de définir la matière dans laquelle elle était constituée, Palpatine savait que le bâton d'un mètre envergure provenait de Korriban. Les gravures le prouvaient. Rester à savoir comment la fille avait-elle pu se procurer une arme sith. Et comment avait-elle pu se cacher dans la Force aussi longtemps avec une telle puissance !

*

Plagueis méditait. L' adolescente occupait toutes ses pensées. Il devait la retrouver. Elle était si puissante, il fallait qu'il l'étudie. Pourtant sa ressemble avec son apprenti était flagrante. Il avait pu lire la vérité lorsque Sidious avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas sa fille mais peut être l'ignorait-il. Il ricana, la Force avait toujours de belles surprises en réserve.

*

Maul écoutait avec attention la jeune sorcière de Dathomir qui lui contait son histoire. Il ne l'interrompit pas lorsqu'elle expliqua d'où elle venait, leur relation ni lorsqu'elle lui révéla l'identité de son père. Elle était sa soeur... elle venait d'ailleurs...Il lui avait appris à se battre... Il était étonné de pouvoir ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Intérieurement Maul était perdu. Trop d'informations d'un coup. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Soudain il sentit une légère perturbation, son maître allait le contacter. Il regarda Allya, ne sachant que faire : devait-il mettre en contact son maitre avec elle ou devait-il garder la conversation confidentielle ?

Il s'apprêttait à se lever lorsque la fille l'interompit :

**-Euhh... je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer ma boisson... tu veux bien me dépanner ?**

Il soupira et déposa quelques crédits sur la table puis il se dirigea rapidement dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle à l'abris des regards. Malheureusement sa "soeur" le suivait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de rester à l'écart quand celle-ci le prit d'avance.

**\- Je sais qu'il va t'appeler... j'ai fait en sorte qu'il trouve mon sabre. Passe-le moi.**

Devant le masque dépourvu d'émotion du Zabrak elle ajouta :

**\- S'il te plait ?**

*

Le communicateur holographique de Maul vibra. Je pouvais presque entendre les jurons mentaux de l'apprenti Sith. Il se tourna et mit une genoux à terre devant la forme encapuchonnée que je ne connaissais que trop bien : mon père.

Bon il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt beau comme ça... oui bon tout est relatif... il n'est pas vraiment beau mais comparé au visage, sillonné par des cicatrices dues aux éclairs de Force, que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer... il n'y avait pas d'holophoto ! Bien que sa capuche couvrait plus de la moitié supérieur de son visage, j'avais pu apercevoir, lors de ma fuite, ses cheveux roux si semblables aux miens... je n'aurais jamais cru lui ressembler autant !

Je pris une grande inspiration Maul allait me détester mais il fallait que je fasse bonne figure. Sidious n'avait pas encore eut le temps de parler que j'attrapai l'holotransmetteur et m'enfuis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Sebulba". Maul grogna dans mon dos et se lança à ma poursuite mais ma petite taille et mon agilité hors norme ( oui mes chevilles vont bien merci) me permirent de le semer. Cachée dans un appartement abandonné je posai l'hologramme et lui fit mon plus grand sourire.

**\- Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.**

Je le tutoyais toujours lorsque nous parlions en privé. Son sourire était complètement à l'envers et ses yeux jaunes laissaient entrevoir une certaine colère mais surtout de la stupéfaction. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire tutoyer par une gamine.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi jeune fille... En effet, perdre son arme n'es pas très malin.**

**\- Pour ça je tiens de mon père. Et oui mais parfois certaines choses font parties d'un plan.**

Je lui souris. Il me fixa puis me donna une adresse.

**\- Rend-toi là-bas dans une heure si tu veux retrouver ton arme.**

Au loin je sentis Maul approcher. Je lui tendis l'hologramme et les saluai :

**\- À plus frangin, à dans une heure sénateur.**

Je partis rapidement et regrettai de ne pas avoir vu leur tête.

Pour me reconforter je pensais à ce que j'avais prévu...j'allais bien m'amuser !


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chap 5 : Ou parfois mieux vaut s'écouter.._**

Je soufflai comme un bantha. Il fallait vraiment que je me repose un peu... Toute mon énergie était passée dans la singularité et il m'en restait à peine suffisamment pour assurer mes fonction vitale et ma frime...

L'endroit du rendez-vous était à une vingtaine de kilomètres de ma position dans un coin totalement abandonné et crasseux des bas-fonds de Coruscant, si ma mémoire était bonne. Il fallait que je trouve un vaisseau. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire du 20 km/h à pied... Et puis mon père m'avait appris l'art d'arriver en avance et de déstabiliser les troupes impériales.

*

Sidious resta impassible, son apprenti venait de se faire voler son holotransmetteur par une gamine, cette dernière lui avait manqué de respect et il venait de se rendre compte que leur rencontre avait été prévu par la mystérieuse adolescente qui s'était permis de le manipuler avec son bâton. Au fond de lui, la Force s'agitait... ELLE savait son identité... c'était impossible... et très fâcheux...

*

Plagueis utilisait la méditation depuis maintenant 3 heures. Mais cela avait fini par payer et il savait où se rendre. Il espérait que son apprenti ne L 'avait pas encore trouvée. Cela pourrait devenir gênant car Sidious chercherait sûrement à prendre la fille comme disciple. Le seigneur sith avait d'autres projets pour elle, comme par exemple comprendre la source de son immense pouvoir.

*

Je fini par redonner à Kun un dixième de sa taille. Je failli m'évanouir mais Kun me prit dans sa gueule (allez des maths ! un dixième de 97 mètres ça donne 9,7 m) et se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui indiquait mon doigt. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il me déposa devant un bar miteux des bas-fonds. Je pris deux trois remontants et parti en courant n'ayant pas de quoi payer. J'avais quand même pris avec moi une bouteille de jus de Juma. J'arrivais 25 minutes avant l'heure prévue sur le dos de Kun.

Mon père arriva en même temps avec un vaisseau Tri-wing et Plagueis arriva à pied... la ponctualité Sith...

J'étais impressionnée par Darth Plagueis. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. C'était lui qui avait tout appris à mon père. D'après les regards qu'ils se lançaient, ils ne s'étaient pas mis au courant du rendez vous.

Je me tenais fortement à Kun, mon niveau d'énergie était au plus bas.

*

Sidious soupira intérieurement... Pourquoi Plagueis était-il toujours dans ses pattes... Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était callé contre un étrange animal. Il possédait trois bras, dont un dans le dos, et deux pattes qui se terminaient tous par trois doigts plats. Sa queue, terminée par des épines, balançait dangereusement.Sa tête était située au sommet d'un cou développé autour du quel pendait un pendentif vert. Ses grands yeux jaunes/verts fixait Plagueis avec méfiance. Il retroussa légèrement les babines et les Sith purent d'admirer sa gueule garnie de grandes dents acérées. L' animal devait faire une dizaine de mètres.

Il détailla ensuite la fille. Elle était jeune, il ne lui donnait pas plus de 16 ans et elle atteignait à peine 1m 60. Sa peau était blanche, et son visage était orné par des tatouages gris sombres. Ses longs cheveux roux était retenu dans un chignon totalement désordonné. Il sentit un frisson lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la fille. Ils étaient identiques aux siens... Etait-ce possible ? Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Vêtue d'une cape à capuche, il pouvait discerner sous le tissue noir, le plastron d'une armure madalorienne qui avait déjà bien vécu. La protection recouvrait une sorte de kimono rouge.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et s'inclina devant Plagueis.

**\- C'est un grand honneur que de me retrouver devant vous, Darth Plagueis le Sage.**

Le Muun se caressa le menton.

**\- Qui est- tu ?**

**\- Je me nomme Allya Talzin Palpatine, seigneur. Mais je ne ...**

Plagueis sentit sa colère lui échapper. _Il _avait oser lui mentir et lui cacher qu'_il_ avait une fille... et bien _il_ allait le payer.

Surprenant tout le monde, il projetta violement son apprenti à terre, empêchant l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons grâce à la Force.

Il s'apprêtait à l'électriser quand une violente douleur à l'abdomen le paralysa. Il tomba le souffle coupé. Devant lui, se dressait la jeune sorcière. Un étrange bâton aux multiples gravures le menaçait. La petite humaine venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement son anatomie. Le point qu'elle avait touché était situé à quelques millimètres de l'endroit où ses coeurs se reliaient. Autrement dit, elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait le tuer.

*

Sidious n'avait rien vu venir. Il bouillonnait de rage contre son maitre pour l'avoir ainsi humilié. Mais l'émotion qui habitait son esprit était la surprise. Allya Talzin Palpatine ? Talzin ? Palpatine !? Sa fille ? Elle venait de reprendre son arme et de mettre Plagueis à terre en moins d'une seconde. Pourtant elle semblait être dans un état de fatigue et de faiblesse avancé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

Il s'était rapidement relevé et savoura la scène. Son maitre avait l'air d'avoir mal, très mal. Bien.

**\- Je n'avais pas fini. **dit-elle d'une voix faible.

*

Par les couches de Jabba, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer d'entrer en contact avec eux dans mon état. Mon taux de midi-chlorien devait atteindre un état critique. Je n'aurais pas dû provoquer Plagueis.

**\- Je ne viens pas de ce monde. ****Je viens d'un autre temps, d'une autre dimension. **

Je chancellai mais repris mon équilibre.

**\- Ici je ne suis pas encore née. Et tous ce qui se passera dans ce monde n'affectera pas ma dimension.**

**\- Quel est ton taux de midi-chloriens ? **Me demanda sèchement Plagueis en se relevant.

Je souris, remontai ma manche gauche et appuyai sur un bracelet au motif triangulaire. Le métal était à même ma peau et un léger clic m'annonça que l'analyse de sang était terminé.

Un chiffre holographique apparut : 978.

**\- Voilà mon taux actuel. Mais pour créer un portail spatio-temporel il m'en faut environ 22 000.**

**\- Impossible. Le taux ne peut pas changer et en dessous de 1000 la vie de peut pas se développer. Sidious en possède 20 500 et je n'ai jamais vu un taux supérieur. **Plagueis s'approcha de moi.

**\- Je suis une exception. Mon taux est en constante variation. Dès que j'utilise la Force il descend. Si je ne fais rien il augmente.**

Il appuya sur mon bracelet et un nouveau chiffre apparut : 981

**\- Très intéressant. **

Je voulu reculer mais il me prit le poignet.

**\- Lâchez- moi.**

**\- Et où compte tu aller ?**

Je jetais un regard à mon père.

**\- Je pensais rester avec lui.**

Kun gronda et Plagueis me lâcha.

**\- Du calme Kun. Tout va bien.**

Les deux sith ouvrirent de grands yeux.

**\- Tu as oser appeler cette créature Exar Kun ?**

**\- Juste Kun.**

**\- Il est trop encombrant. Débarrasse-toi en.** Ordonna Plagueis.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me rapprocha de mon père. Je rendis à Kun ses 97 cm et tombai dans les pommes.


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Chap 6 : Ou parfois, les sentiments traversent le temps..._**

La fille tomba à la reverse. Non, SA fille tomba à la renverse. Sidious n'avait jamais accordé de l'importance à sa famille et l'avait rapidement tuée. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête par terre.

Il regarda, tout comme son maître, avec surprise la bête de Zilo qui venait de se réfugier dans la sacoche de la fille, Sa fille. Avec un taux de midi-chloriens inférieur à 1000, elle avait pu utiliser la Force.

Il l'allongea au sol et prit son bras droit cherchant le bracelet. Il découvrit une prothèse robotique qui montait jusqu'à son épaule. Il regarda alors son poignet gauche et trouva enfin le bijoux. Il s'arrêta sur le motif triangulaire. Le métal noir était identique à la broche rectangulaire qui tenait les extrémités de sa capuche. La seule différence était que celui de sa fille paraissait plus vieux et les bords avaient été coupés par un sabre.

Il appuya sur le motif et un chiffre apparut : 437.

Il prit son pouls, il était presque inexistant.

**\- Elle a besoin de soin** **Maitre.**

*

Plagueis soupira. Il utilisa la Force afin de d'essayer de contrôler ses midi-chloriens pour la soigner mais son corps était en parfait état. Il lui manquait juste un bras.

**\- Je ne peux pas la soigner, son corps est intacte.**

Il passa une main sur son menton.

**\- Vu que vous êtes son père, **il grimaça, **une transfusion de sang pourait être possible. Allons dans votre appartement.**

*

Je sentis une main sur mon front, une main familière. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux mais je sentais que j'étais dans un lit. Très confortable d'ailleurs. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit. La main se retira et la voix de mon père s'élèva :

**\- 4D, prends sa température.**

**\- Bien monsieur.**

Un capteur froid se posa sur mon front.

**\- Sa température est légèrement élevée mais étant donné qu'elle est hybride, ma programmation ne voit rien d'anormal.**

**\- Bien. Laisse nous.**

**\- Bien monsieur, dois- je prévenir mon Maitre que son état s'est stabilisé ?**

**\- Quand je te le dirai.**

J'entendis le droïde s'éloigner et un bruit de porte. Le matelas s'afaissa près de moi et je sentis mon père prendre mon bras gauche et inspecter mon bracelet. Une légère pression et un petit clic m'informèrent qu'il venait de vérifier mon taux de midi-chloriens.

J'ouvris un oeil et lu 8 932. Whoua. Mon taux n'était jamais monté aussi vite.

Mon père m'observait mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. J' en profitai pour le détailler. Il était roux mais ses cheveux tiraient vers le gris. Il paraissait avoir la cinquantaine. Imaginez le choc. Je ne le connaissais que sous les traits de l'Empereur âgé de 81 ans et de son visage ravagé par la Force. Bon après sa maitrise de la Force lui avait permis d'être pratiquement immortel mais quand même. Une chose n'avait pas changé, l'éclat de puissance dans ses yeux.

**\- Salut, Papa.**

Je scrutais toutes émotions mais il resta impassible.

**\- Quand es-tu née ?**

**\- Le jour de l'avènement de l' Empire.**

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva et commença à marcher, m'invitant à faire de même.

**\- Alors le Grand Plan fonctionnera. Quand ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas sensée te le dire.**

**\- Vraiment ? **Il s'arrêta et me fixa.

Je soupirai.

**\- Tu m'as répété un millions de fois "Pas de dates en voyages temporel" Mais bon je peux te le dire à toi. En quelle année exactement sommes-nous ?**

**\- En 3 rS*.**

**\- Dans 16 ans standard.**

Il eut un sourire en coin.

**\- Bien, bien. **Il reprit sa marche**, Tu viens donc de l'année **** 32 rS.**

**\- Oui, tout est très différent ici. L'Empire a changé tellement de choses. Et puis toi aussi. Tu es très différent.**

**\- Explique toi.**

**\- Et bien, le caractère est le même mais ton visage non.**

Je lui attrapai la main, il eut un léger mouvement de recul mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçu les images que je lui envoyais mentalement.

*

Elle lui saisit la main avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Il dût se retenir de ne pas l'envoyer valser. Il se retrouva alors dans un endroit sombre. Allya lui tenait toujours la main.

-**Je vais te montrer. Ce sont mes souvenirs.**

Sidious et sa fille se retrouvèrent dans le temple Jedi. Les images semblaient vaporeuses. Ils étaient devant une ouverture et dans le ciel on voyait une étrange lune.

**-L'étoile de la Mort, **murmura la petite, **capable de détruire une planète en 2 seconde.**

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée et Allya, habillée de la même façon que celle qui lui tenait la main.

**-Ce souvenir provient de quelles heures avant mon arrivée.**

Sidious se reconnu mais ne voyait pas son visage. Son lui future avait la main posée sur l'épaule d'Allya.

**_\- Cette mission sur Lothal ?_**

**_\- Les rebelles s'agittent Papa._**

**_\- L'espoir les mènera à leur perte. Mais ton frère Maul commence à en faire des siennes..._**

**_\- Il est persuadé que Kenobi est en vie._**

**_-L'est-il ?_**

**_\- Je n'en sait rien mais Maman ne veut pas que Maul parte à sa recherche. Savage et Feral sont du même avis._**

**_\- Toujours aussi impatient et instable._**

**_\- Papa ! Laisse Maul._**

L'empereur se retourna face à Sidious et ce dernier découvrit son visage. Il serra sa main libre. Allait-il vraiment ressembler à ça ?

**_\- Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres jeune fille. Si ses actions le mène à l'encontre de mon Empire il en subira les conséquences. _**

Il prit le bras de Allya mais le fit avec douceur. Il appuya sur son bracelet et le nombre 24 345 apparut.

**_\- Fais attention Allya. Apprends à maitriser tes pouvoirs. Le projet Ordre n'est pas encore au point. Après cela tu auras un Maitre Sith qui t'enseigera la voie du Côté Obscure de la Force._**

**_-Je sais papa. Tu le répète sans cesse. Je trouve ça dommage que tu ne puisse pas m'enseigner toi même cet art._**

**_-Et je t'ai déjà expliqué la raison. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour m'occuper de ça. De plus je suis ton père et mon enseignement pourait être altéré. Les maitres Sith brisent leurs apprentis._**

**_\- Et bien sûr toi, le plus grand Sith de l'histoire ne pourait pas briser sa propre fille. _**Fit ironiquement Allya**_ Serait-ce une preuve d'amour ?_**

L'Empereur eut un rictus.

**_\- File. Tu as une mission, je te transmettrai les données quand tu seras sur place._**

Le souvenir disparut dans un panache de fumée verte et Allya lui lâcha la main.

**\- Tu es beaucoup plus classe comme ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi tu ressemblais dans ta jeunesse. Je pourais peut être te rendre ton apparence.**

**\- Le projet Ordre ? Qu'est -ce ?**

**\- Ah. Ça c'est LE projet. Pour faire simple il est tant que les Siths reforment l'Ordre Sith. Mes capacités de voyage spatio-temporel m'ont permis de récupérer l'ADN de certains Seigneurs Sith. Ton but est de cloner leur corps et ramener leur esprits dedans.**

Sidious s'installa dans son fauteuil. Décidément l'avenir s'annonçait très prometteur.

**\- Darth Maul est ton frère ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin, demi- frère mais cela ne change rien pour moi. Nous sommes très proche.**

**\- Et Plagueis que deviendra-t-il ? **La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Allya se lança dans un monologue, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

**\- Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire tragique de Darth Plagueis le Sage?** **C'est une légende Sith. Darth Plagueis était un Seigneur Noir des Sith tellement puissant et tellement sage qu'il pouvait utiliser la Force pour influer sur les midi-chloriens et pouvait créer la vie. En outre, sa connaissance du Côté Obscur était telle qu'il arrivait aussi à empêcher ceux dont l'existence lui importait de mourir. Il était devenu tellement puissant que la seule chose qui lui faisait encore peur était de perdre son pouvoir, ce qui, arriva un jour. Il fit l'erreur d'enseigner à son jeune apprenti son savoir, et tous ses secrets. Et cet apprenti le tua pendant qu'il dormait. ***

Sidious ricana.

**\- Quelle ironie! Il a vaincu la mort pour les autres, mais la sienne il n'a pas su l'éviter. ***

**\- Tu m'as raconté cette histoire tellement souvent. Mais je te préviens ce qui s'est passé dans mon monde ne se passera peut être pas dans le tien. Mon arrivée changera sûrement des choses.**

_ \--_

_ Hello !_

_Petites explications :_

En -35 av. Yavin, le Bureau Républicain des Mesures et des Normes décida d'harmoniser les nombreux calendriers qui étaient utilisés dans l'administration républicaine autour d'un seul et unique calendrier standard. L'établissement de ce nouveau système calendaire s'accompagna de l'éviction de l'ancien calendrier de Ruusan. Les années étaient ainsi marquées par av. rS et ap. rS, rS correspondant à reSynchronisation. (source anakinworld)

* Réplique issues de l'épisode 3 la revanche des Sith.


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Chap 7 : Ou comment vérifier ses arrières est utile..._**

1-1--4D avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt et se hâta de l'envoyer à son Maitre.

*

Sidious avait l'impression que son coeur se gonflait. Non pas qu'il soit sentimental mais il avait réalisé à quel point il était proche de sa fille grâce au souvenir. Cela lui avait réchauffé le coeur et il décida qu'il s'assurerait que sa visite dans ce monde soit agréable. Il prit son air chaleureux qu'il réservait au monde de la politique et lui fit la visite de son appartement. Il en profita bien sur pour lui demander ce qu'était devenu les Jedi et il apprit avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient presque tous étaient exterminés et que le temple Jedi était devenu son palais personnel. Bien. Bien.

Il reprit son taux de midi chloriens. Le bracelet annonçait 5 851.

Plagueis en profita pour faire son entrée.

**\- Bien. Ton taux est remonté. Je savais bien que la transfusion de sang marcherait.**

**\- Transfusion de sang ? **Elle regarda son père. **Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai repris mes forces aussi vite. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.**

**\- En temps normal, de combien de midi-chloriens augmentes**-**tu ?**

**\- Cela dépend de ce que je mange, de la planète où je me trouve. Je dirai 100, 150 par heure.**

**\- Incroyable. **LâchaPlagueis.

Il se rapprocha avec une aiguille médicale. Il attrapa violement son bras gauche et la piqua. La maintenant avec la Force pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas.

**\- Et ! Mais lâchez moi !**

**\- Allons ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre.**

Il la relâcha et Sidious sentit la colère montait en lui. Le bras d'Allya portait les traces bleues des longs doigts de Plagueis.

*

Je frottai mon bras. Il m'avait fait mal l'imbécile. Il rangea la petite fiole contenant mon sang dans sa poche.

**\- Et bien, petite Sith, raconte nous. Le Grand Plan s'est-il accompli ?**

Je leur racontai la domination de l'Empire. Ils m'écoutèrent avec intérêt, surtout Plagueis.

Puis au bout d'une heure, le seigneur Sith changea de sujet.

**\- Quel est ton taux maximum de midi-chloriens ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- À priori je n'ai pas de maximum. Mon père et moi avons mener une expérience à ce sujet. Une expérience qui n'est pas à renouveler.**

**\- Intéressant, explique en détails.**

**\- Afin de garder l'expérience secrète et de limiter les dégâts, mon père m'a envoyé dans un vaisseau hors de la galaxie pendant deux mois. Je ne devais pas utiliser la Force et des capteurs envoyaient régulièrement des données sur mon état. On en a profité pour tester les aliments qui faisait plus ou moins vite augmenter mon taux. La viande crue s'est révélée la plus efficace. On a aussi découvert que la molécule d'alcool nuit temporairement sur le fonctionnement des midi-chloriens. Donc dès que mon taux est bas je bois car cela m'empêche de trop les utiliser.**

**\- Très intéressant. Continue.**

**\- Au bout de deux mois mon taux était de 200 000. Le maximum enregistré fut de 201 713.**

Les deux Sith ne purent cacher leur surprise.

**\- 200 000 midi- chloriens par cellule !**

**\- Oui mais le problème ce que contrôler une telle puissance n'est pas anodin. Je pouvais ressentir les émotions d'une personne ciblée dans toute la galaxie. J'ai pu découvrir certains Jedi cachés. J'étais connectée au vaisseau. Je pouvais le contrôler par la pensée sans que je m'en rende compte. Au bout d'un moment, mon père m'a demandé de faire bouger une étoile. Et je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à le faire. Je l'ai arrachée de la gravité de la galaxie comme ça, je pouvais la faire tourner super vite puis la rendre immobile. Mais, je ne faisais que croire que je contrôlais. J'ai rapidement perdu le contrôle et l'étoile a implosé. Je l'avais rapprochée du vaisseau. Vous devinez la suite. Ça a donné un trou noir. Sa création était accélérée par mes vaines tentatives de l'arrêter. Mon vaisseau et les soleils aux alentours ont fini par ne plus pouvoir s'échapper de son emprise. J'avais tellement peur. Mais j'ai réussi à remonter le temps de ma propre dimension. Chose qui avait était prouvé scientifiquement impossible. Au lieu d'imploser, je l'ai fait explosé car elle était incontrôlable. Ça a donné une Super Nova. Et mon taux de midi- chloriens est retombé à 13. J'ai failli mourir ce jour là.**

**Depuis mon père m'oblige à réguler mon taux en utilisant constamment la Force. Mais si mon père ne m'avait pas demandé de faire bouger l'étoile, mon taux aurait continué à augmenter et les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques.**

Les deux Sith avaient les yeux écarquillés. Plagueis se caressa le menton et Sidious croisa les mains sous son nez.

**\- Tu es une créature tout à fait passionnante.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Ta mère est Talzin ? **Demanda Sidious

**\- Oui. Mes parents sont les êtres les plus puissants de la galaxie.**

**\- Vraiment ? Talzin ? La sorcière ?**

Le commentaire de Plagueis me piqua au vif. Mais je ne répondis rien.

*

Plagueis la trouvait très intéressante. Vraiment. Il devait l'étudier.

Les yeux de l'humaine devinrent jaune orangé et son blanc d'oeil vira au noir.

Il ricana.

**\- T'ai-je offensé, jeune Palpatine ?**

Une fumée verte commença à apparaitre autour d'elle. Des petits éclairs de Force bleu violacé fusèrent de partout.

Plagueis s'émerveilla.

**\- Quelle magnifique fusion de la sorcellerie et du savoir Sith. Nous allons bien nous entendre Allya Talzin.**

*

Sidious était fier. Que dire de plus ? Cette petite était sûrement l'être le plus puissant de l'univers et c'était lui qui l'avait conçu. Il comprenait mieux l'affection pour elle de son lui-futur. Le seul problème était que Plagueis s'intéressait un peu trop à SA fille. Beaucoup trop. Il devait l'en éloigner.

*

Plagueis sourit, il avait un plan, il serait immortel.


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Chap 8 : Ou la politique reste de la politique, peut importe la dimension..._**

**Loin dessus, loin dessous.**

**Nous ignorons où nous tomberons.**

**Loins dessus, loins dessous.**

**Ce qui fut grand est petit à présent.***

Je me répétais le mantra Sith que mon père m'avait appris pour m'apaiser. La fumée verte disparu et mon taux était de 5 003. Je n'appréciais pas Plagueis.

**\- Un mantra Sith ? Tu as bien été éduquer petite. Qui est ton Maître ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas, pas encore.**

**\- Pas encore, en effet.**

Il sourit. Vraiment, les Muuns ne sont pas beaux. Tout en long avec leur nez aplati. Je préférais mille fois la tête de mon père.

*

Sidious fonça mentalement les sourcils. À quoi pensait Plagueis ? Enfin il avait bien une idée mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il se leva.

**\- Bien, Maître je vous laisse, je dois m'entretenir avec le vice roi Nute Gunray.**

**\- Faîtes, faîtes, apprenti.**

**\- Pour le blocus de Naboo ? **S'enthousiasma Allya.

**\- Oui. Viens. Tu ne comptes pas rester là en attendant de rentrer chez toi. Je vais t'initier à la diplomatie.**

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et le rejoignit.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Sidious l'arrêtta.

**\- Notre ressemblance est trop flagrante. Tu dois passer pour ma nièce éloignée. Laisse moi parler.**

Elle ferma les yeux et Sidious sentit une présence dans sa tête.

**\- Voilà !** Entendit-il. **On est connecté. Dans ma dimension on se parle presque tout le temps comme ça. Tu n'entendras que ce que je te laisserai entendre et je n'entendrai que ce que tu me laissera entendre.**

**\- Excellent. **lui répondit-il.

Ils mirent rapidement un plan au point. Ly Palpatine était la petite fille du frère de Cosinga Palpatine, le père de Sheev Palpatine. Donc Ly était sa petite cousine. Il ne pouvait pas garder son prénom car Allya était une ancienne Jedi qui avait offert son savoir aux sorcières de Dathomir. Ce qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille du conseil des Jedi. Il lui créa rapidement une histoire. Elle avait vécu sur Naboo sa famille s'était fait discrète suite à la tragédie de la famille Palpatine.

Il lui demanda aussi de se mettre du fond de teint afin de masquer la blancheur de sa peau et ses tatouages.

*

Je ne tenais plus en place ! J'allais passer du temps avec mon père ! Je ne ratais jamais une occasion mais elles étaient rares.

Je ne rechignai même pas lorsqu'il me demanda de me maquiller. J'avais horreur de ça.

Il eut d'abord une discussion holographique en tant que Darth Sidious avec Nute Gunray pour planifier le Blocus de Naboo, blocus qui aurait lieu dans un mois. Puis il se revêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle de Naboo et nous partîmes en direction du Sénat.

Je n'aimais pas la politique. Mais passer du temps avec mon père n'avait pas de prix. Dans ma dimension, je le représentais parfois lors des conseils avec les "hauts gradés", j'avais un peu d'expérience.

*

Sidious présenta Ly Palpatine à ses "proches". Bien que certaines remarques déplacées de Sate Pestage lui déplurent fortement, la rencontre se déroula parfaitement bien. Il amena ensuite sa fille au Sénat et lui expliqua mentalement les rouages de la politique et ce qu'il comptait faire ainsi que les conséquences que cela aurait.

Tout se déroula comme prévu jusqu'à la rencontre de Dooku.

*

J'étais aux anges. Mon père me présenta à toute sorte de gens que je reconnu. Sate Pestage était aussi moche vieux que jeune et il en profita pour me faire des compliments... Beurk.

Une fois la réunion sénatoriale finit mon père me demanda ce que je pensais de Valorum.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que c'était un imbécile dominé par les bureaucrates lorsqu'une silhouette familière se rapprocha de moi.

**\- Sénateur Palpatine, cela faisait longtemps. Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?**

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Dooku. Dooku en Jedi ! Ahhh !!! Je dû lutter de toute mes forces pour ne pas rire.

Mon père sentit mon trouble et me demanda mentalement :

**\- Reste discrète. Qu'il y a t-il de drôle ?**

**\- Le Comte Dooku en Jedi ! Je savais qu'avant de devenir ton apprenti s'en était un mais je n'arrivais pas à me le représenter !**

**\- Mon apprenti ? Et Darth Maul ?**

**\- Longue histoire mais un padawan : Obi Wan Kenobi va lui couper les jambes et tout le monde le croira mort.**

**\- Hum...**

Notre discussion mentale ne dura que quelques secondes et d'un ton charismatique mon père me présenta :

**\- Ah Maître Dooku, je vous présente Ly Palpatine. C'est une cousine éloignée qui s'intéresse à la politique.**

**\- Et bien vous avez bien de la chance demoiselle, votre cousin est un maître dans cet art.**

**\- Oui, plus tard je voudrais être sénatrice de Naboo comme lui **Mensonge mensonge mensonge !

Dooku se tourna vers mon père et désigna d'un geste élégant du bras un autre Jedi et son Padawan.

**\- Je vous présente Qui- Gon Jinn, mon ancien Padawan et son apprenti le Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lui. Celui qui avait gâcher la vie de mon frère ! Celui qui avait prit ses jambes ! Je le haïssais !

**Loin dessus, loin dessous.**

**Nous ignorons où nous tomberons.**

**Loins dessus, loins dessous.**

**Ce qui fut grand est petit à présent.***

Même cela ne parvenait pas à me calmer.

Ne rien monter, ne rien monter !

Les deux hommes serrèrent la main de mon père. Et je fis de même avec un grand sourire forcé.

**\- Une prothèse ? **demanda le padawan.

**\- Un incident de speeder. **repondis-je d'un ton un peu trop sec.

**\- Et bien comment trouvait vous le sénat demoiselle ?**

**\- Nul. Préfère l'Empire moins de prise de tête. **Pensai-je.

J'entendis mon père ricaner.

**\- Je trouve cela passionnant ! Bien que cela soit dommage que le Chancelier Suprême Valorum ne serve que de reflet aux bureaucrates.**

Mon père sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

**\- Et bien nous partageons les mêmes ****opinions**, fit Dooku. **La République va de travers ces temps-ci.**

Le dénommé Qui-Gon hôcha la tête.

**\- Mais dîtes moi, que font trois Jedi au Sénat ? **Demanda mon père.

**\- Nous recherchons l'humaine qui a fait une entrée mémorable au Sénat hier.**

**\- Oh oui, bien sûr, c'est évident. Pensez vous qu'elle constitue une menace ? Une telle puissance... Une Jedi ? **continua le sénateur de Naboo.

**\- Non, pas une Jedi** répondit Dooku avec un léger ton de dépit, **Les Jedi ne sont pas aussi puissants...**

**\- Nous ignorons si elle constitue une menace mais nous devons la retrouver au plus vite. Le conseil pense qu'elle n'a aucun contrôle sur son pouvoir et cela pourait vite dégénérer. **Finit Kenobi.

**\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point Jedi. **Dis-je mentalement avec mépris.

**\- Calme toi. Tes émotions pourait nous trahir.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Jedi réunis dans un même lieu.**

**\- Ils ne sont que trois.**

**\- C'est bien ce que je dis.**

Son ricanement mental et sa réplique préférée résonna dans ma tête.

**\- Bien, bien...**

Après quelques échanges les Jedi partirent enfin et je soufflai un grand coup. Nous eûmes une autre réunion puis nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement du Sénateur de Naboo.

**\- Merci papa. **lui dis-je lorsque la porte se ferma.

Il ne répondit rien et se servit un verre de Korva. Il m'en tendit un.

**\- Tu maîtrises bien la visibilité de tes émotions.**

**\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas, **ricana-t-il.

Je savourai le liquide chaud et ambré.

**\- Je savais que Dooku finirait par rejeter l'Ordre Jedi. **avoua-t-il. **Mais je ne comptais pas en faire mon apprenti. Darth Maul m'est utile. **

**\- Mon frère est le meilleur.**

Je me démaquillai vite et mis ma tenue. J'avais dû porter une horrible robe. Puis je réveillai Kun qui était rester là, dans ma sacoche.

Je m'installai dans le canapé et caressais la tête de mon animal. Sans ma cape, mon kimono rouge protégé par un plastron mandalorien n'avait pas de manches.

Plagueis arriva au moment où mon père me posait une question.

**\- Comment as- tu perdu ton bras droit ?**

**\- Longue histoire.**

**\- Et bien nous t'écoutons. **S'incrusta Plagueis.

Je soupirai.

\--

_Hello !_

_* Mantra Sith tiré de la BD Dark Maul : Soif de sang de Cullen Bunn et Luke Ross_


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Chap 9 : Ou se rendre compte que certaines choses coûtent vraiment un bras..._**

La petite soupira et montra sa prothèse bien en évidence. Des gravures étaient dispersées de partout sur le métal noir.

**\- J'avais 6 ans quand je l'ai perdu.**

Plagueis ricana. Elle avait connu la souffrance jeune, elle était puissante, elle était parfaite.

Elle l'ignora.

*

**\- Vous ignorez mon existence jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge de 5 ans**, dit-elle en regardant le sénateur.

Surpris de ce changement au vouvoiment, Sidious lui demanda mentalement :

**\- Pourquoi me vouvoyer maintenant ?**

**\- Je ne te tutoie que lorsque nous sommes seuls.**

Il sourit satisfait de la réponse.

**\- Vous ne me prêtiez pas beaucoup d'intérêt et j'essayais d'attirer votre attention de toutes les manières possibles. De plus, le fait que vous refusiez que d'autre personnes sachent que j'étais votre fille me blessait profondément.**

**Un jour je me suis enfuie et j'ai rencontré des chasseurs de primes qui en voyant que je portais de vêtements de l'Empire, ont compris que j'avais de la famille haut placé.****Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une bagarre car d'autres chasseurs de primes voulaient aussi faire chanter l'Empire. Je me suis énervée et ils sont tous morts. Le problème c'est qu'un ancien chercheur de l'Empire a tout vu et a voulu faire des expériences sur moi. Je n'avais plus d'énergie et je n'ai rien pu faire.**

**Il a vite compris comment je fonctionnais et m'obligeait à utiliser la Force pour que mon taux reste bas. En faisant des analyses sanguines il a repérer que j'avais des similitudes avec l'Empereur et a vite fait le lien. Cet homme vous a envoyé un hologramme privé. J'étais sur une table d'opération et il filmait la scène. Il vous a demandé une somme astronomique et vous avez refusé. Il avait tout prévu et s'était entouré de protection anti-Force. Il empêchait la coupure de transmission et m'a coupé un doigt. Il vous a redemandé la même somme et de lui faire un holovirement bancaire en sachant que chaque minutes je perdrais 5 cm de mon corps.**

**Il a respecté sa parole en coupant toute les minutes 5 cm de mon bras droit. Il est arrivé à l'épaule et il m'a dit " le gauche maintenant !". Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. Vous avez réussis à passer les anti-Force et à creer une tempête de Force qui nous a téléporter devant vous.****Depuis, ce savant fou subit la pire des tortures. Tous ses organes sont séparés de son corps et vous le maintenez encore en vie grâce à des machines.**

Dans sa tête il entendit :

**\- Cet incident nous a rapproché.**

**\- Son nom.**

**\- Ahdi ****Otllfer***

**\- J'en prendrais garde.**

Il eut un blanc puis un murmure

**\- Merci.**

La pièce resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Kun morde le bâton d'Allya.

**\- Kun ! Pas touche !**

L'animal s'enfuit avec l'arme et Allya lui courut après.

Sidious vit son maître se rapprocher de lui.

**\- Vous avez de quoi être fier, apprenti.**

**\- Oui, l'avenir s'annonce très prometteur. Il me tarde d'y être.**

**\- Et votre fille ? Vous semblez déjà si proche... en deux jours seulement.**

**\- Un reproche Maître ?**

**\- Non, **Plagueis ricana, **au contraire, votre proximité permet de mieux la contrôler. Elle vous obéira.**

**\- Oui, je pense que mon moi-futur s'est dit la même chose.**

**\- C'est certain.** fit-il en fixant Allya qui sautait partout en essayant de rattraper le fugace animal.

Elle finit par l'attraper et essuia son bâton plein de bave sur son bas de kimono.

**\- Jeune Palpatine, approche. **ordonna Plagueis.

Allya, d'un pas assuré se rapprocha du Muun assis sur le sofa pourpre.

**\- Montre moi ton arme.**

Elle hésita puis la lui tendit.

*

Plagueis retourna le bâton dans ses mains, sa conception avait été fait dans le plus grand soin. 1m 20 de longueur, 3 cm de diamètre, entièrement fait d'un matériau noir, du Cortosis, un minerai qui, lorsqu'il interagissait avec l'énergie d'une lame de sabre laser, provoquait une disruption qui court-circuitait l'arme. Entièrement gravé, Plagueis reconnu des gravures qui provenait d'un langage ancien, utilisé sur Korriban.

**\- Du Sith... Tu as gravé ton arme en utilisant le Sith !** fit Plagueis avec admiration.

**\- Oui, mon père tenait à ce que je sache parler courament cette langue.**

**\- Excellent, excellent.**

Il lut, c'était le code Sith, cette petite humaine n'en finissait pas de le surprendre.

**"La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion.**

**Par la passion, j'ai la puissance.**

**Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir.**

**Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire.**

**Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes.**

**La Force me libérera."**

**"La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion."**

**Chez les Jedi, la paix est un objectif désirable. La paix de l'esprit permet une grande maîtrise de la Force et ils disent aussi que l'homme est meilleur quand il n'y a pas de conflit. Mais les Sith savent qu'ils n'en est rien. C'est leur passion, leur haine et leur désir qui alimentent la Force. C'est par le conflit qu'une civilisation s'améliore et fait ressortir les meilleurs. Le conflit oblige à s'améliorer et pousse ainsi au changement, à la croissance, à l'adaptation, à l'évolution ou à la mort. Il ne s'agit pas là des lois des Sith, mais de celles de l'univers. Sans conflit, il n'y a que stagnation.**

**"Par la passion, j'ai la puissance."**

**La passion alimente la puissance du Sith dans la Force. La colère, la haine, la peur, toutes ces émotions qui sont à la fois les plus fortes et les plus sombres. De telles passions confèrent aux Sith le pouvoir. L'amour représente ici la plus dangereuse des émotions : bien qu'elle pousse à la colère et à la haine trop souvent, elle permet aussi de ressentir de la pitié, ce qui est bien pire pour un Sith. On peut alors se demander comment ces deux théories sur les émotions peuvent être exactes car les Jedi disent exactement le contraire. La Force donne aux Sith le pouvoir absolu, même aux Jedi, mais c'est la maîtrise des passions des Seigneurs qui donne aux Sith la puissance qui manque aux serviteurs de la Lumières. Il ne s'agit pas là d'émotions extrêmement négatives : qu'est-ce qui garde les plus rudimentaires créatures en vie? La peur pour fuir, la colère pour combattre... Sans ces émotions, une créature est assurée de mourir. L'objectif des Sith est d'être plus puissant, de réaliser tout leur potentiel et de ne pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers.**

**"Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir."**

**Plus le Sith est puissant de la Force, plus il peut avoir de pouvoir. Mais il doit toujours combattre pour obtenir celui-ci. Sans combat, la victoire n'a aucune signification et il ne progresse pas. Sans combat, il n'y a que la stagnation.**

**"Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire."**

**Combien de types de victoires peut-on imaginer ? Une victoire pacifique, une victoire par sacrifice? Est-ce qu'une trêve est un accomplissement? A moins que la victoire ne soit acquise en démontrant que sa puissance est supérieure, elle n'est qu'une illusion, temporaire au mieux. Les Sith en attendent plus.**

**"Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes."**

**Les chaînes représentent les limites d'un Sith, tant celles qui lui ont été imposées que celles qu'il s'impose. L'objectif de tout Sith est de se libérer de telles barrières. Briser ses chaînes signifie, d'une certaine manière, faire ce que l'on souhaite. Celui qui se libère de toute limite atteint la perfection, tout son potentiel s'accomplit : puissance parfaite, pouvoir parfait, destin parfait. Voilà ce qu'est l'idéal d'un Sith : le Sith'ari.**

**"La Force me libèrera."**

**Pour les Sith, la Force est leur servante et leur maîtresse, leur enseignante et leur compagne. Ils l'utilisent à la fois comme une arme et un outil. En la connaissant et en la maîtrisant, ils connaissent et maîtrisent l'univers. La Force récompensera tous ceux qui visent la perfection.***

Plagueis avait lu à voix haute.

**\- Magnifique **conclut-il.

La petite humaine lui sourit. Il continua son exploration de l'arme : elle était parfaitement équilibrée. Six cercles de 5 mm d'épaisseur étaient répartis d'une façon qui l'intrigua. Deux des cercles tronaient au centre de parts et d'autres du milieu à 1cm de distance. La profondeur des gravures permettaient de délimiter une zone d'une cinquantaine de centimètre qui avait pour milieu, le centre du bâton. À quelques centimètres des extrémités de cette zone, il y avait deux cercles. Pour les trois paires de cercles, Une phrase du code Sith était gravé, avec une différence de profondeur.

Plagueis ricana et essaya d'appuyer sur l'un des anneaux au centre de l'arme. Rien ne se produisit mais il put constater un léger changement dans l'attitude de l'humaine. Elle s'était tendue.

*

Bouse de Bantha ! Plagueis avait compris ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Je me faisais des illusions...

**\- Une très belle arme, une oeuvre d'art. Tu l'as construite seule n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, seigneur Plagueis.**

**\- Cela remplace aisément un sabre laser.**

**\- Oui. **Je déglutis.

**\- La tradition Sith veut qu'un apprenti Sith façonne son sabre telle une épreuve.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Seul un apprenti Sith avec l'accord de son maître peut créer son sabre.**

**\- Oui.**

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait PAS savoir !

**\- Donne moi ta main gauche.**

Noon ! Il SAVAIT ! Même mon père l'ignorait !!

Je lui tendis ma main redoutant le moment qui allait suivre. Il ricana et prit mon pouce et le frotta sur l'anneau qu'il avait essayé de pousser. Le cercle prit une lueur bleutée et d'un coup, l'arme se rétracta, mesurant maintenant une cinquantaine de centimètres.

**\- Ça alors ! **fit-il d'un air faussement étonné.

Il frotta mon pouce sur l'anneau d'à côté et il émit la même lueur et deux lames lasers noires sortirent des extrémités du bâton réduit qui n'était qu'autre qu'un manche de double sabre laser.

**\- Tsss, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir tout précipiter... tu n'as pas encore de Maître...**

J'évitai tout contact visuel avec mon père. Enfin, que ce Palpatine dans cette dimension sache, ce n'était pas grave. Tant que mon "vrai" père ne l'apprenne pas.

**\- Co...Comment avez-vous su ?**

**\- Allons, je ne suis pas Darth Plagueis le Sage pour rien. Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ignore jeune Allya Talzin. Peut- être un jour je te les révélerait.**

\--

_Hello !_

*P_ersonnage purement inventé mais son nom est une référence sauriez vous la trouver ?_

_* Oui bon j'avoue... y a eu du copier/col__ler... (source : Star wars holonet )_


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Chap 10 : Ou comprendre trop tard que les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls..._**

Sidious n'était pas en colère contre sa fille puisque techniquement elle ne l'était pas encore. Non il n'était pas en colère, il était débordant de fierté. L'arme de sa fille était unique et magnifique, digne de figurer comme un artefact Sith.

Après que Plagueis ait testé le sabre laser, ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il complimenta sa fille sincèrement et celle-ci devint rayonnante.

Mais ses obligations en tant que futur Seigneur Noir des Sith l'appelèrent. Il sentit que Nute Gunray allait le joindre. Il s'éclipsa après avoir rabatue sa capuche sur son visage.

**\- Pour quelles raisons minables me dérangez vous Vice-roi ?**

L'hologramme du Néimoïdien se tordait les mains.

**\- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Sidious mais nous avons un petit problème...**

*

Mon père revint agacé.

**\- Y a- t-il eu des complications un mois avant le Blocus ?**

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire.

**\- Gunray n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser et il t'a fait venir plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.**

**\- Bien, mais je vais devoir quand même m'y rendre. Quel stupide créature.** **Je pars dès maintenant. Il n'y a pas d'autres réunions qui requièrent mon attention. Je serais de retour d'ici demain soir.**

**\- Bien apprenti, faîtes avancer le Grand Plan.**

Puis mon père me parla mentalement.

**\- Fait attention à Plagueis.**

**\- Ne t'en fait pas.**

**\- Je suis sérieux. Ne le sous-estime pas. Reste loin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Rends toi au Sénat sous les traits de Ly Palpatine.**

**\- Tu sais, j'ai apprécié le moment qu'on a partagé au Sénat mais la politique ce n'est pas mon truc. Mon côté Sorcière de la Nuit... J'irais voir ma mère sur Dathomir. Je comptais m'y rendre demain mais si ça ne va pas je partirai aujourd'hui. Trouver un vaisseau sera facile.**

**\- Ah oui, tu es une Soeur de la Nuit.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'oublies tout le temps **

**\- Ce lien mental a-t-il des limites.**

**\- Oui, le tenir me fait consommé des midi-chloriens et selon mon taux la distance maximale varie. Actuellement dépasser l'atmosphère sera difficile.**

Il rassembla quelques affaires et sortit. Me laissant seule avec Plagueis.

Ce dernier m'observait un peu trop fixement à mon goût. Pour l'ignorer je donnais à manger à Kun avec ce que je trouvai dans la cuisine.

Au bout d'une heure, Plagueis qui ne m'avait pas quitté du regard se leva et se dirigea vers moi. J'essayai de l'éviter mais il me bloqua et m'attrapa avec force le poignet gauche.

**\- Lâchez moi, vous me faîtes mal.**

Il serra plus fort, me faisant grimacer. Il émit un petit rire noir et appuya sur mon bracelet : 6 341.

Il garda encore mon poignet quelques secondes puis me relâcha. Il retourna dans le canapé tandis que je frottai mon bras parsemés de contusions. Aïe... Je devais légèrement paraitre anxieuse car il ricana et se moqua :

**\- Aurais-tu peur de moi petite sorcière ?**

**\- Je ne crains personne.**

**\- Vraiment ? Nous verrons ça...**

Je déglutis peut être que mon père avait raison, je devrais partir. Maintenant.

Je pris ma sacoche et mis Kun dedans. Je mis ma cape et mon arme. Je me dirigeai devant la porte d'entrée et appuyai sur le bouton blanc sensé déclencher l'ouverture mais rien ne se passa. Je réessayai plusieurs fois sans résultats... L'entrée était situé en face du canapé et je sentais le regard moqueur de Plagueis sur moi.

**\- Quel dommage... la porte est bloquée. De toutes façons tu n'as nul par où aller.**

**\- Mon père n'est pas ma seule famille. **répondis-je tout en continuant à appuyer sur ce foutu interrupteur.

J'allais utiliser la Force pour ouvrir le panneau coulissant quand Plagueis ricana et me dit une phrase qui me glaça le sang.

**\- Connais-tu l'histoire tragique de Darth Plagueis le Sage ?**

Je cessai toute tentative et me retournai lentement... Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça par contre c'était grave. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Lui qui se croyait immortel... Il tentera tout pour l'empêcher.

Je le regardais sans pouvoir dissimuler l'expression d'horreur dans mes yeux.

**\- 1-1--4D est un très bon servant. Il dit tout à son maître...**ricana-t-il et il se leva d'un coup, me bloquant contre la porte.

Il m'agripa les poignets, serrant fortement le gauche. Il me dominait de toute sa taille et je n'avais aucune issue. Sa tête passa du rire sadique au visage sérieux presque effrayant.

**\- Quand.**

Il serra encore plus fort mais je ne dis rien. Je sentis ma tranché se bloquer et l'air devint dur à respirer. J'avais été entrainée à résister à la torture et rien ne sortit de ma bouche sauf un gémissement et un léger halètement. J'essayai de toute mes forces de communiquer avec mon père mais il était déjà trop loin. Kun sauta d'un coup au visage du Sith, le surprenant. Il me lâcha pour détacher Kun et le balança par terre. J'essayai la porte mais toujours rien. Je plongeai au sol pour éviter Plagueis mais ce dernier m'attrapa au dernier moment la cheville avec une telle force qu'un craquement et une douleur effroyable traversèrent mon pied.

Je me retrouvai au sol, ventre à terre puis je me sentis soulevée et le Seigneur Sith me projetta contre le mur. Je ne pus retenir un cris de douleur quand je retombai sur ma cheville. J'étais désormé contre le mur face à lui et je pouvais voir la haine et les blessures causées par mon familier le défigurer. Kun voulut lui sauter à nouveau dessus mais, plus rapide, le Sith l'attrappa, le jeta au sol et l'écrasa avec son pied. Il arracha son collier et le détruisit sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus modifier sa taille. Il le souleva ensuite avec la Force et me menaça.

**\- Si tu ne réponds pas je lui éclate la cervelle.**

Kun était mon plus fidèle et mon seul ami, je ne pouvais pas risquer de tenter quoi que ce soit.

**\- La veille de l'élection du Chancelier Suprême.**

**\- Combien de temps.**

**\- Moins de deux mois standards.**

Il me balança Kun qui s'évanouit sous l'impact. La réduction de sa taille le rendait vulnérable. Je ne pouvais plus me lever à cause de ma cheville mais il fallait que je continue de me battre. Si j'immobilisais Plagueis une vingtaine de secondes je pourrais lui effacer la mémoire.

Usant de la Magie des Ombres, je réparai ma fracture tandis que Plagueis s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Puis à l'aide de la Force j'attrapai mon sabre et activai les lames noires, me remettant debout en position de combat.

Il ricana puis activa le sien.

Il s'en suivi un combat acharné, pendant mon enfance, j'avais été entrainé avec les Soeurs de la Nuit à bien des arts martiaux. Maul avait été aussi un excellent professeur. De plus, je savais de par mon père que Plagueis n'aimait pas les combats aux sabres. Je pris donc rapidement le dessus. Les murs et les meubles étaient les plus touchés.

Après avoir blessé Plagueis à l'épaule, il me projetta contre un mur et récupéra mon sabre avec la Force. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me relevai vite et activa quelques runes sur mon bras droit. Un compartiment s'ouvrit libérant deux sabres lasers bien différent. Le premier, rouge, appartenait à mon père. Vu qu'il ne s'en servait pas et qu'il en avait deux, il me l'avait offert quand j'avais 5 ans pour m'attirer vers lui. Le deuxième était également un cadeaux de Maul, jaloux que je sois aussi fière de mon premier sabre. C'était la vibro-lame noire qu'il avait prit à Pré Vizla en le tuant.

Le Sith grimaça :

**\- Tes surprises commencent fortement à m'agacer.**

Il rangea son arme et j'en profitai pour l'attaquer. Il para l'attaque avec ses éclairs de Force que mes sabres absorbèrent. Il envoya alors une onde de choc si puissante que je me retrouvai le souffle coupé contre le mur qui émit un mauvais craquement. À moins que ce ne soit mon dos. Il me maintena comme ça, les pieds à 40 cm du sol et se rapprocha. Il prit mes sabres et les fit léviter jusqu'à ma sacoche où il avait déjà déposé Kun et mon double laser. Il me regarda puis soupira.

**\- Regarde le bazar que tu as mis. Que vas dire Sidious ?**

Je voulu répondre mais je ne pu cracher que du sang.

**\- Tsss où es passée ta puissance ? Toi qui peut atteindre les 200 000 midi-chloriens tu te fais battre si facilement... décevant je m'attendais à mieux...**

Il était maintenant si près de moi que je sentais son haleine fétide. Mon visage était au même niveau que le sien. Il prit mon bras et appuya sur le bracelet : 4 189

**\- Hum... tu perds vraiment trop rapidement tes midi-chloriens.**

Il me relâcha et je tombai durement sur le sol.

**\- 4D ! Diagnostique !**

Le droïde sortit de nul part et me sonda.

**\- 3 côtes cassées et une fêlée. Je détecte de multiples micro fissures dans son ossature et quelques brûlures légères. Dois-je entamé un processus de guérison ?**

**\- Soigne seulement les côtes.**

**\- Bien maître.**

Plagueis se retourna et se dirigea vers le miroir pour observer sa coupure. En face de moi il y avait une grande baie vitrée et une chute de plusieurs kilomètres. Mon sac était juste à côté et le droïde allait entamer les soins. Je serrais les dents puis me relevai d'un coup luttant contre l'envie de hurler et courru, attrapai le sac, brisai la vitre de l'épaule et projettai les morceaux de verres sur Plagueis pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas avec la Force avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et dans le vide.


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Chap 11 : Ou savoir qu'on peut toujours compter sur sa mère :_**

Plagueis avait anticipé la réaction d'Allya. Il voulait lui donner de faux espoirs. Il la laissa briser la vitre et s'apprêta à la rattraper avec la Force quand une nuée d'éclats de verres foncèrent sur lui. Il s'en protégea d'un balayement de la main mais une fumée verte commença à prendre possession de l'appartement. Il ne voyait plus rien et alluma son sabre par précaution. Même la lueur ardente était opacifié par la brume verdâtre et le Maitre Sith n'entendait que le bourdonnement de sa lame.

Il jura.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la fumée se dissipa et Plagueis contempla avec étonnement l'appartement de son apprenti : tout était intact et rien ne laissait croire qu'un combat avait eu lieu. La vitre avait été totalement réparée. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite Sorcière de la Nuit.

Un mauvais sourire apparut sur son visage. Décidément, elle ne finirait pas de l'étonner.

*

Ma tête me faisait mal. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et mis du temps pour m'adapter à la luminosité. Un droïde médical me tourna autour en faisant toute une série de vérification pendant que je me redressai. Je reconnu l'endroit avec soulagement et me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller : le palais personnel de mon père ; l'ancien Temple Jedi.

Puis ma mémoire me rappela d'un léger détail... Je n'étais pas dans ma dimension et l'ancien Temple Jedi était actuellement LE Temple Jedi.

Bouse de Bantha, il manquait plus que ça.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçu ma sacoche dont mon arme dépassait et ma cape. Je soupirai. Si les Jedi trouvaient mes sabres lasers c'était fini. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et une bestiole me sauta sur le ventre et me débarbouilla : Kun. Il bavait abondamment et je sentis quelque chose d'innhabituel dans son ventre. Je souris, il était vraiment intelligent : il avait avalé mes sabres.

**\- D'aller mieux tu as l'air. Yoda je suis. Et toi jeune fille, ton identité nous voudrions savoir.**

Je du me redresser pour apercevoir une petite créature verte. Derrière lui se tenait un homme à la peau noire et à l'air sévère.

**\- Je suis Mace Windu. **se présenta-t-il.

**\- Allya Talzin, Soeur de La Nuit.**

**\- Hum...Le nom d'une ancienne Jedi, tu portes. Si loin de Dathomir, que fais-tu ?**

**\- Je me suis égarée.**

**\- Vraiment ?** Fit Mace Windu. **Pourtant Coruscant est loin de ta planète. Es-ce toi qui a fais irruption au Sénat ?**

Je soupirai mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur des Jedi ! Après Darth Plagueis le fou, Maitre Windu le fouineur !

**\- Petit problème de téléportation. La Magie des Ombres est une discipline difficile.**

**\- Puis-je te faire un prélèvement sanguin ? C'est pour vérifier ton taux de midi-chlorien. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?**

Non mais il me prenait pour un Gungan ou quoi ! Et qu'avait le monde avec les prélèvements sanguin et le taux de midi-chlorien !

**\- Je sais ce que c'est.**

**\- Es-tu d'accord**

Non.

**\- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Il fallait que j'utilise la Force pour fausser le résultat. Je devais surement être faible et vu que j'avais avoué être le phénomène de l'holonet, mieux valait que mon taux soit cohérent.

Il me demanda d'appuyer mon doigt sur une petite aiguille achroché à un appareil et après quelques secondes un nombre apparut : 19 013.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux et montra le résultat à Maitre Yoda qui se frotta le menton.

**\- Puissante tu es. Une Jedi tu aurais pu être si plus tôt nous t'avions découverte.**

Grande Force non !

**\- Mon allégeance ne va qu'à mon clan Maitres Jedi. Je ne comptai pas atterrir au Sénat. Nous, Soeur de la Nuit n'avons que faire de la République. Je m'excuse de vous avoir déranger et vous remercie pour les soins.**

**\- D'un vaisseau aurais-tu besoin ?**

**\- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.**

Une heure plus tard ce fut Dooku qui m'atendit avec un vaisseau.

**\- Je suis le Maitre Jedi Dooku. Je suis chargé de vous raccompagner sur Dathomir.**

Génial. Il manquait plus que ça. J'espérais qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

J'embarquai dans le vaisseau deux places. Nous sortîmes de l'atmosphère de Coruscant et passâmes en hyper espace.

**\- Comment avez vous fait pour vous téléporter ?**

**\- Un secret réservé aux Sorcières de Dathomir.**

**\- Vous utilisez le côté obscure de la Force n'es ce pas ?**

**\- Nous utilisions la Force dans son intégralité. Côtés obscures et lumineux sont les deux facettes d'un même crédit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Jedi redoutent autant l'obscurité. Sans ténèbres, pas de lumière.**

**\- Ils craignent le surplus de pouvoirs. Chose que je trouve stupide.**

**\- Vous recherchez la puissance n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Je voudrais exploiter pleinement mes capacités.**

Je souris, il avait déjà quitté le chemin de la lumière.

Le voyage se poursuivit dans le silence. J'aimais bien Dooku. Dans mon monde, Vador lui avait coupé la tête sous l'ordre de mon père mais sa disparition ne fut que temporaire. Le Comte fut le premier cobaye du Projet Ordre. Avant qu'il ne meure, mon père avait demandé aux Kaminoans de cloner son corps. Juste une enveloppe charnelle vide, sans âmes. Après l'avènement de l'Empire, l'Empereur avait créer à l'aide du savoir Sith acquit au fil des millénaires une machine qui devait extraire l'âme de Dooku et la rendre à son corps. Il fallut plusieurs année d'essais avant que cela fonctionne. J'avais 3 ans quand Dooku est revenu à la vie. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient l'ordre du Chancelier Palpatine et une vive douleur.

Dooku devait surveiller Vador. Vador surveillant lui-même Dooku.

À l'aide de mes indications, Dooku se posa non loin de mon village et disparut dans les étoiles peu après. J'étais si heureuse de retrouver ma terre natale ! J'entendis des frémissements de feuilles et je distinguai des Soeurs armées dans les arbres. Je levai les bras en signe de paix.

**\- Je m'appelle Allya Talzin et je suis une des vôtres.**

Elles se montrèrent et une soeur m'aborda. Elle reconnu les tatouages et mes vêtements.

**\- Tu es bien une Soeur de la Nuit mais je ne te connais pas. Tu portes le nom de notre Mère et le prénom de notre créatrice.**

**\- Allons mes soeurs, baissez vos armes. Nous avons une visiteuse du futur : ma fille.**

La voix si particulière de ma mère retentit. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu j'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Je couru dans ses bras qu'elle m'offra, surprise. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

**\- Maman... **murmurai-je.

Elle me caressa les cheveux.

**\- Allons dans un lieu plus approprié.**

Sans me lâcher elle nous téléporta à la maison.

Je lui racontai tout : qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ma particularité, mes problèmes avec Plagueis.

Cela me prit plusieurs heures. À la fin de mon récit elle me prit dans ses bras et me caressa la tête.

**\- Tout va bien maintenant ma fille. Tu es en sécurité. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses partir.**

Elle ne me posa pas de question sur son avenir ni sur celui de la Galaxie. Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ses trois enfants Zabraks. La seule question qu'elle me posa fut celle que personne n'avait pris la peine de me demander : pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances je m'étais téléportée.

**\- Papa m'avait demandé d'effectuer une mission d'un mois sur Lothal pour évaluer l'ampleur de la résistance. Il a voulu ensuite à mon retour que je donne une information aux rebelles qui permettrait de dénicher l'agent double qui les aidait. La taupe doit être quelqu'un de haut placé dans l'Empire Galactique car quand j'ai quitté l'atmosphère de Coruscant pour rentrer ici, il a prévenu les rebelles que l'Empire avait envoyer un agent et un vaisseau a abattu le mien. J'avais plus de 28 000 midi-chloriens et quand ma navette a explosé j'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu me téléporter dans l'un des appartements de Papa sous la chambre sénatorial mais ça a raté.**

Je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans ses bras.

**\- J'ai vu ta venue ma fille. Le clan te protégera de Plagueis.**

J'appuyais sur mon bracelet : 3 754. Je fermai les yeux. Ma mère me berçait doucement et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Chap 12 : Ou quelque part ailleurs, dans un autre temps :_**

_Note : Se passe dans la dimension dont est originaire Allya_

Talzin attendait depuis 5 jours l'arrivée dans sa fille. Sa seule fille.

Elle avait eut 3 mâles mais étant la guide spirituelle des Soeurs de la Nuit elle avait dût les faire passer pour les enfants d'une autre : Kycina. Manipuler son esprit avait été simple. Elle lui avait d'abord donné son premier né Savage. Normalement Opress, le père, aurait du mourir mais Talzin l'avait préservé. Elle avait eut ensuite des jumeaux avec lui. Maul et Feral. Confiante, elle avait fait croire une nouvelle fois à Kycina que c'était elle qui avait accouché mais n'avait pu empêcher la mort d'Opress. Elle s'était rendu compte trop tard que Kycina l'avait trahit, elle avait donné son petit Maul à Sidious ! Ce dernier avait déjà essayé de lui voler son savoir, maintenant il avait son fils ! Mais en voyant l'avenir, elle avait laissé faire. Son fils deviendrait fort. Elle surveillait constamment Savage et Feral. Lors de la chute de Maul, elle avait voulu le secourir mais encore une fois, ses visions lui avaient fait comprendre que le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Il eut ensuite Assaji Ventress qui voulut se venger de Dooku. Elle organisa la victoire de Savage et Feral sachant que Savage serait choisit. Elle le rendit plus puissant afin qu'il puisse rivaliser avec le Comte. Elle l'avait laissé tuer son petit Feral sous les ordre de Ventress car encore une fois, elle avait vu que le jumeau de Maul reviendrait. Il fut de même pour la mort de Savage. Ils furent ressuscités par Maul et Allya.

Elle avait tout prévu, elle prévoyait tout. La résurrection Maul, son combat contre Sidious. Mais une chose lui avait échappé.

Elle avait feint sa mort lorsque Grievous l'avait transpercé et avait rassuré son fils de son retour. Mais Sidious lui avait rendu visite. Il lui promit de laisser sa famille en paix si elle lui révélait tous les secrets de sa Magie des Ombres. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Mais cette alliance forcée prit un chemin différent que celui annoncé. Elle se sentit attirée par Sidious. Son intelligence, sa détermination, son caractère, sa puissance, tout l'attirait. Elle s'en étonna. Elle finit par apprécier ses visites et se montra agréable. Sidious lui aussi semblait changer. Au début Talzin lui expliquait froidement ce qu'il voulait apprendre et à la fin ils échangeaient leurs points de vue et Sidious lui donna quelques extraits de son savoir. Ils finirent par se revoir juste pour passer du temps ensemble, à l'abris des regards dans le plus grand secret. Elle tomba enceinte.

Dans une vision. Elle vu la puissance de son enfant, une fille : Allya.

Elle voulut préserver Sidious. La tradition était de tuer le père après être tombée enceinte. Pour éviter tout soupçon de la part des Soeurs, elle préféra ne plus revoir le Chancelier. Cela le mit dans une terrible colère mais de toute façon, leur amour était impossible, pour eux deux.

C'est dans l'ignorance que le même jour, Darth Sidious devint Empereur et père.

*

Maul était bloqué. Bloqué sur une planète : Malachor. Le huitième Frère avait détruit son vaisseau ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ses recherches. Il voulait l'holocron Sith. Il savait qu'il lui serait utile pour _le_ retrouver. Allya avait refusé de lui révéler s'_il_ était toujours en vie mais il savait pertinemment que c'était parce qu'_il_ l'était ! Ses deux frères géraient son Empire criminel pendant ce temps. Il avait le champs libre et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait bientôt une rencontre intéressante.

Soudain, la silhouette brumeuse de sa mère apparut devant lui. Combien de crédit que c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou pour Allya...

**\- Bonjour mon fils. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu sur Dathomir... Mais dis-moi où es-tu ?**

**\- Sur une planète nommée Malachor. Mère, j'ai 52 ans, n'ais-je pas le droit de faire ce que bon me semble ?**

**\- Ne te fâche pas mon fils. Je tiens à mes enfants. Allya est-elle avec toi ?**

Et voilà, dans quel pétrin sa petite soeur s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

**\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la veille de sa mission sur Lothal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?**

**\- Elle devait rentrer sur Dathomir il y a maintenant 5 jours. Elle ne m'a pas prévenue d'un changement.**

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de sentir sa présence. Mais rien. Cela l'étonna. Elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'il puisse la trouver.

**\- Je ne la sens pas.**

**\- Moi non plus. J'ai pourtant sondé toute la galaxie. Mais pourtant je sens qu'elle est en difficulté.**

Maul soupira de nouveau.

**\- Dès qu'elle est de retour dit le moi. Si elle n'est pas là d'ici 3 jours standards, j'irai la chercher.**

Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Mais il s'inquiéta un peu. Ce n'était pas son genre son disparaitre comme ça. Ah... avec l'âge il était devenu sentimental. Il adorait sa famille mais partageait quelque chose de plus avec la petite Sorcière. Cela lui rappela un mauvais souvenir. La première fois qu'elle avait fait un voyage spatio-temporel, ça avait été involontaire et elle était restée bloquée un long moment dans le passé. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il sentit soudain des individus assez puissants dans la Force se poser non loin de sa position. L'un des individus dégageait quelque chose de très intéressant...

**\- Merci mon fils. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour sortir de cette planète fais le moi savoir.**

**\- Ne t'en fait pas mère, je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, tient moi au courant pour Allya et prends soin de toi un peu.**

Sa mère sourit et tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue. Au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent elle disparut dans une fumée verte. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis se mit en direction du Bist* égaré.

*

L'Empereur Darth Sidious dormait, et oui, lui aussi avait parfois besoin de repos.

Mais plusieurs choses troublèrent son sommeil.

Il se mit à rêver d'Allya. Sa fille, son héritière. Elle avait environ six ans et elle regardait un holocron Sith. Il était assis dans son fauteuil à l'intérieur de son palais sur Coruscant lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un coup. Elle avait la tête penchée d'un côté et le regard vide. Son bras droit tomba au sol dans une marre de sang.

**\- T'as vu Papa, j'ai même pas pleuré **fit elle d'une voix dénudée d'émotion.

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Cette phrase l'avait marqué. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait ramené d'urgence grâce à une tempête de Force à cause de cet infâme Ahdi Otllfer.

Puis une fumée verte prit forme devant lui, Talzin.

**\- Que fais-tu ici Sorcière ?**

**\- Où est Ma fille ?**

Il sentais bien la majuscule. Il fronça les rides qui lui servaient de sourcils. Allya devrait être sur Dathomir, et cela depuis plusieurs jours.

**\- Elle n'est pas ici. Et toi tu ne devrais pas l'être.**

**\- Elle devrait être avec moi. Je ne la sens plus.**

Il laissa son immense pouvoir chercher sa fille. Il sentit sa trace mais celle-ci s'arrêtait dans l'espace. Son coeur, s'il en avait un, se serra. Il tenait à Allya autant qu'à sa propre vie et son Empire.

**\- Je la chercherai. Va t-en.**

La Sorcière disparut.

**\- Allya, **murmura-t-il, **Qu'as-tu encore fais ****?**

_\--_

_Hello !_

_* Un Bist est un animal originaire de Togoria qui vit en troupeau._


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Chap 13 : Ou comment un nombre peut être synonyme de malheur et de bonheur à la fois... _**

Je devais sûrement rêver car j'étais dans une pièce totalement noire. Aucune fenêtre, aucune porte, rien.

Soudain une lame rouge surgit de l'obscurité. Plagueis. Encore et toujours. Il ricana.

**\- Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi en t'enfuiant dans les jupes de ta mère ?**

**\- Vous n'êtes qu'un rêve.**

Nouveaux ricanements.

**\- Vraiment ? Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.****\- Vous n'êtes pas assez puissant pour ça.**

Son visage éclairé par la lueur ardente fit la moue.

**\- Non, en effet pas à cette distance, mais si je peux le faire c'est grâce à toi.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Était-ce réel ?

**\- Ton sang. J'ai pu t'en prélever une certaine dose lorsque Sidious t'a ramené dans son appartement. Savais-tu que même hors de ton corps, les cellules de ton sang continuent à vivre et à produire des midi-chloriens ? Le cloner fut facile.****J'avais déjà fait des expériences où je me transférais du sang d'individu. Cela me donnait momentanément un surplus de puissance car les taux de midi-chloriens s'additionnaient. Mais le mien finissait toujours par redevenir au point de départ. Je te laisse imaginer ma puissance au moment ou je te parle...**

Je fit vite fait un calcul... cela faisait 5 jours que j'étais ici, s'il avait prélevé mon sang après notre rencontre et que ce qu'il disait était vrai, il devait avoir un surplus de midi-chloriens d'environ 12 500 ! Sachant que son taux était de 13 600*... Il avait désormais, bien que pour une durée limitée, un taux de 26 100 !

N'ayant jamais fait de saut dimensionnelles, il lui en fallait plus pour réussir à voyager, mais avec cette puissance il pouvait faire beaucoup de mal.

Le décor changea et nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu du village où des petites filles jouaient.

**\- Il me serait tellement facile de détruire ce clan... et vu que j'ai plein de réserve de ton sang, peut-être un jour je parviendrait à faire comme toi, voyager dans le temps et l'espace...**

Oh non... Il y avait une infinité de dimension entre deux dimension, donc atterrir deux fois dans la même ou dans une très précise est théoriquement impossible. Si je peux aisément retourner dans mon temps c'est parce que j'en suis originaire. Il m'appelle. Mais si Plagueis voyageait avec MON sang dans son corps, il était tout à fait possible qu'il puisse se rendre dans MA dimension ! Et ça c'était vraiment grave ! Il pourait essayer de prendre le pouvoir et de tuer mon père !! J'étais dans la Bouse de Bantha ! Non ! Dans une planète de bouse de Bantha et chaque seconde je m'enfonçais encore plus !

**\- Que voulez-vous ?**

Je devais détruire toutes ses réserves de mon sang !

**\- Viens maintenant sur Dromund Kaas, devant le Temple Noir. **

Je me reveillai d'un coup.

**\- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir.**

La voix de Plagueis s'éteinit dans un murmure.

Dathomir était plus proche de Dromund Kaas que de Coruscant et après avoir laissé un message à ma mère, je volai un vaisseau et parti.

Après plusieurs heures j'entrai dans l'atmosphère de la planète . Je trouvais rapidement l'endroit et me posai non loin des ruines. Cet endroit, bien qu'abandonné était magnifique. Je reperai le vaisseau de Plagueis.

Il était devant la grande porte de l'ossuaire. Vêtu d'une cape noire, il semblait se recueillir sur les lieux. 1-1--4D était à ses côtés. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard quand j'arrivai à son niveau. Il resta silencieux encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

**\- As-tu déjà visité cet endroit ?**

**\- Oui. La première fois que je me suis téléporté dans l'espace temps j'ai atterri ici. J'ai même rencontré l'Empereur Sith... Valkorion.**

**\- Un honneur immense.**

**\- Oui, je suis restée bloquée là-bas pendant presque un an et il m'a proposé d'être son apprentie si je n'arrivais pas à rentrer.**

**\- Hum...**

Il se tourna vers moi.

**\- Nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses ensemble.**

**Tu as une puissance illimitée mais tu ne sais pas l'exploiter.**

Il m'attrappa le poignet et appuya sur mon bracelet : 4 895. Puis le droïde me planta une aiguille reliée à son doigts et je sentis une étrange sensation. Il me drainait du sang ! Ce dernier s'écoulait par un petit tuyau et créait une flaque rouge par terre. Plagueis me maintenait grâce à la Force.

**\- Je l'ai amélioré... Il possède maintenant un réservoir capable de contenir tout le sang d'un Muun adulte et un système de clonage. Je lui donne une petite quantité et il la clone jusqu'à se remplir entièrement. Il va te transfèrait mon sang.**

**\- Mais... les Muuns et les Humains ne sont pas compatibles !**

**\- En effet.**

Je me sentais devenir faible, puis je sentis des piquotement tandis que le droide me transférait du sang.

**\- Tu vas avoir un taux de 27 300. Es-ce suffisant pour revenir dans ta dimension ?**

**\- Oui... mais pourquoi me donner les moyens de rentrer chez moi ?**

Il ricana et me relâcha. Le droïde avait fini et plus de la moitié de mon sang était constitué de celui du Muun. Il utilisa la Force pour que mon corps l'accepte.

**\- Devient mon apprentie.**

Quoi ??!!

**\- Ensemble nous accomplirons de grandes choses et ma connaissances des midi-chloriens te permettront de compenser le défaut de ta puissance.**

Celui qui avait fait de mon père l'homme qui l'était me proposer de me former ! Même si je ne l'appréciais pas Plagueis était un grand Seigneur Sith et sa proposition n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

**\- Agenouille-toi.**

Il pouvait tout à fait venir dans ma dimension. En étant son apprentie je pourais m'assurer qu'il ne tue pas mon père. Si je n'acceptais pas il pourait toujours faire ce qu'il voudrait vu qu'il avait mon sang, mais je n'aurais aucune avance sur lui.

Je m'exécutais et mis un genoux à terre.

**\- Bien. Accepte-tu de te soumettre à moi, de m'obeir, d'être brisée ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Me seras tu fidèle ?**

**\- Oui**

**\- Es tu prête à devenir mon apprentie Allya Talzin Palpatine ?**

**\- Oui maître.**

**-Excellent. Lève-toi Darth Anacron* , un long voyage nous attend...**

_Hello !_

_*Des listes non officiel du taux de midi-chlorient ont été établies par des fans et je m'en suis inspirée (source starwarsuniverse2.tripod)_

_* *Allya Talzin peut servir de définition à anachronisme._


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Chap 14 : Ou certaines faiblesses nous rendent plus forts_**

Note : Se passe dans la dimension dont est originaire Allya

L'Empereur Palpatine était dans ses appartements privés au 500 Républica. Il observait les lumières en mobilitée constante. Debout, sa capuche pendait dans son dos et il tenait un verre de Korva. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps mais il était encore en proie à des insomnie. Allya ne revenait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était devenu sentimental, non. Mais Allya était SON arme. Et SA fille. La dernière fois qu'elle avait disparu elle avait mit presque un an à revenir. Ça lui avait permis de devenir plus forte et ils avaient appris qu'elle pouvait voyager dans l'espace temps. Le projet Ordre avait fait un grand pas ce jour là. Mais lui, l'Empereur, le Seigneur Noir des Sith qui avait ramené l'ordre dans la galaxie et avait accomplit le Grand Plan avait eu peur. Oh, il avait vite comprit, Allya représentait une menace, elle était sa faiblesse. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de s'en débarrasser mais il était incapable de mener l'ordre a bien. Pourtant il avait décimé toute sa famille sans une once d'hésitation mais il avait été totalement incapable de ce débarrasser de cette morveuse aux yeux bleus.

Il prit une gorgée, puis se dirigea vers le bar pour remplir son verre à nouveau vide. Allya aimait beaucoup le Korva. Il lui avait autorisé à en boire lorsqu'elle dépassait le seuil des 1000 midi-chloriens par cellule. Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle revienne, elle retardait ses plans !

Il finit par s'asoupir sur le sofa pourpre.

Il se retrouva sur son siège et soupira : il rêvait. Allya âgée de 6 ans apparut, attachée à une table et un homme lui tranchait la main par coup régulier. Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne hurlait pas. Elle se contentait de fixer son tortionnaire de ses yeux jaunes ardents et ses sclères noires. Pas une seule larme ni grimace ne vient entraver les gestes du boureau. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'épaule, Sidious se leva et l'homme disparu. Allya était maintenant debout devant lui.

**-T'as vu Papa ? J'ai même pas pleuré.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de murmurer les mêmes paroles stupides qu'il lui avait dit, 11 ans auparavant. Il lui redemanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas débarrassée du savant fou et pourquoi elle avait fuit et elle répondit de nouveau.

**\- Je voulais que tu t'intéresse à moi. Que tu sois fier de moi.**

Comme c'était pathétique. Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant de 6 ans et il avait besoin de sa puissance et donc de l'avoir dans son camp. À son âge résister à une pareille torture sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse était tout à fait incroyable.

**\- Tu as montré que tu étais digne d'être ma fille. Je t'accorde une faveur. Demande moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.**

**\- Je veux dormir une nuit avec toi, dans ton lit.**

La même sensation étrange le traversa.

**\- Une demande sans intérêt mais je te l'accorde pour ce soir.**

Il entendit au loin un bruit et son rêve s'arrêta sur le visage radieux d'Allya.

C'était un droïde qui lui annonçait la venue de l'amiral qu'il soupçonnait être une taupe.

Il posa son verre et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée et remit en place sa capuche en ordonnant au robot de faire entrer le gradé.

Les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, l'Amiral Ervan Dezirck était l'un des plus jeunes amiral de l'Empire. Sidious ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et utilisa la Force pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Allya lui avait fournit les preuves nécessaires pour confirmer son trafic d'informations. Il l'étrangla tout en regardant les lumières de la ville et les reflets ambrés de son Korva puis il l'électrocuta à distance : une nouvelle facette de son pouvoir qu'il avait développé depuis qu'Allya vivait avec lui, bien qu'il trouvait que projetter des éclairs de Forces depuis ses mains avait plus de classe.

Deux gardes du soleil vinrent chercher le corps et Sidious finit son verre et sortit le projet Ordre l'attendait.

\--

_Merci pour les (plutôt la) review !_

_Ça fait plaisir_


End file.
